


Küssen, um zu vergessen

by AmberJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I want someone else, Kissing, M/M, Trying to Forget
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie kann man das vergessen, was man eigentlich will?? - Man sucht sucht sich etwas anderes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Küssen, um zu vergessen

Es klingelte gerade zur nächsten Stunde, doch die beiden interessierte es nicht. Die Frage war eher, bekamen sie es überhaupt mit? 

Eng umschlugen saß der Eine halb auf dem Tisch, der andere stand dicht vor ihm. Ihre Lippen ließen schon seit Minuten nicht mehr voneinander ab. Ihre Zungen vollführten einen Tanz und umschlungen sich immer wieder. Der Stehende fuhr mit der einen Hand durch die Haare des anderen. Mit der anderen strich er über den schlanken Rücken und unter das grün-karierte Hemd.

Der Sitzende hielt sich an den breiten Schultern des anderen fest und stöhnte nun in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinein. Der Stehende lachte leicht und küsste die Lippen des anderen erneut, brach den Kuss dann aber ab, damit beide Mal wieder Luft holen konnten.

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist doch verrückt“, murmelte der Sitzende und fuhr sich selbst über die vom Küssen roten Lippen.

„Warum? Gefällt es dir etwa nicht? Ich habe nämlich nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, dass es …“

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Du kannst unglaublich gut küssen“, und zu Beweis zog der Sitzende das Gesicht des anderen erneut zu sich und verflocht ihre Lippen in einen erneuten Kuss.

„Es ist nur. Ich …“

„Hör auf zu denken und genieß einfach den Augenblick.“

„Aber, was wird er …“

„Es ist egal. Er weiß doch praktisch gar nicht, dass es dich gibt“, sagte der Stehende und beraute es im nächsten Moment schon.

„Sorry, das war etwas zu hart“, entschuldigte er sich.

„Nein, du hast ja Recht. Er wird mich einfach nie so wahrnehmen. Ich will dir aber auch nichts vormachen.“

„Machst du nicht. Ich weiß, was dass hier ist und ich weiß auch, dass es wahrscheinlich keine Zukunft haben wird. Aber darauf bin ich im Moment auch gar nicht aus. Lass uns einfach so weiter machen, wie bisher?!“

Der Kleinere zog ihn in die Arme und stahl ihm erneut einen Kuss, der nun deutlich sanfter und gefühlvoller war, als die vorherigen.

„Gute Idee“, murmelte der Kleinere und schaute über die Tür auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt, der Unterricht hat schon angefangen. Wir sollten …“

„Warte“, sagte der größere und zog ihn erneut zu sich.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir. Meine Eltern sind nicht da. Wir haben das ganze Haus für uns allein.“

Nach kurzem Nachdenken folgte ein Nicken des anderen.

„Ernsthaft? Ich soll zu dir nach Hause kommen? Und was würden wir machen? Schach spielen?“, fragte der Kleinere und lächelte den Größeren frech an.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, lachte nun auch der andere.

Nach einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss verließen beide das leere Klassenzimmer, um zu ihrem Unterricht zu gehen.

In welche Richtung sich das Ganze hier entwickeln würde, wussten beide nicht. Aber es war eine gute Ablenkung von dem, was sie eigentlich wollte. Oder eher wen sie eigentlich wollten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser kleine Oneshot ist aus der Anmerkung von Keahu auf einer Con entstanden, in der erzählte, dass er fest davon ausgeht, dass Danny einen crush on Stiles hat/hatte :)


End file.
